jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Eruption of Mt. Sibo
|date = 2018 |location = Isla Nublar |people = Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Franklin Webb, Zia Rodriguez, Ken Wheatley, Radovan, Bearded Merc, Jungle Merc |dinos = Allosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Baryonyx, Brachiosaurus, Carnotaurus, Compsognathus, Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus, Pteranodon, Sinoceratops, Stegosaurus, Stygimoloch, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor (Blue) |casualties = Jungle Merc, several dinosaurs |preceded = I. rex Specimen Retrieval |followed = Lockwood Manor Auction }} The Eruption of Mt. Sibo was a geological event and the third and final catastrophe to impact Isla Nublar, which saw the central volcano of Isla Nublar, Mt. Sibo, erupt and destroy the entire island. The Prelude Three years after the closure of Jurassic World, Mt. Sibo, long thought dormant, became geologically active again, threatening the entire island and its inhabitants. The BBC reported on its impending eruption and Senate hearings were held in the United States about what to do. On the advice of Dr. Ian Malcolm, Senator Sherwood and the committee chairman decided not to interfere. This was much to the disappointment of Claire Dearing, the head of the Dinosaur Protection Group, who'd been attempting to gain Congresswoman Delgado's support. Claire was contacted by the wealthy Sir Benjamin Lockwood, who revealed that in anticipation of the Senate deciding not to intervene, he'd already sent a team of mercenaries to Isla Nublar to begin capturing specimens of eleven different species to be moved to a sanctuary he owned, where they could live without human interference. Claire coordinated with Lockwood's aide Eli Mills to use her handprint ID to activate Jurassic World's dinosaur tracking system so that Lockwood's mercenaries could locate Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor, and she went to the island along with Owen Grady and two members of the DPG, Franklin Webb and Dr. Zia Rodriguez. Once on the island, the four met team leader Ken Wheatley, who revealed they'd already captured several dinosaurs and put them on their ship, the Arcadia moored at the East Dock. Capturing Blue Driving to an old transmitter station near the base of Mt. Sibo in a pair of BAE Systems Land & Armaments Caiman armored cars and a BAE Systems Land & Armaments FMTV Cargo 6X6 carrying a cage for Blue, Franklin got the group into the securely locked building and got the old park dinosaur tracking system up and running in an underground control room with Claire's handprint ID despite some skepticism from Wheatley that "tiger" knew what he was doing. Blue was almost instantly located near the old Tyrannosaur paddock in the Restricted Area near the old park. A party consisting of Owen, Zia, Wheatley and several mercenaries departed to hunt the raptor down. Claire and Franklin remained behind in the control room with the rest of the mercenaries to guard them and the second Caiman parked outside. There was some tension between Zia and Wheatley when the latter suggested the former remain behind with Claire and Franklin. Zia assumed it was because Wheatley was being sexist, insisting a paleo-veterinarian might be needed in case Blue was injured. Wheatley secretly had another reason for wanting all members of the DPG in one place, but acquiesced to Zia's reasoning and allowed her to come along. As the vehicles neared Blue's location, Owen suggested they stop so he could go ahead on foot, fearful that the noisy trucks would frighten Blue off. Wheatley again acquiesced, promising Owen he had his back if anything went wrong. Telling the mercenaries to wait for his signal, Owen headed off alone, eventually finding himself inside the old T. rex paddock with the wreck of Explorer 04 lying at the base of the tree where it'd fallen years before. Blue leaped out, hissing and snarling at Owen, refusing the treats he'd used to give her when she was a baby. After a tense moment, it seemed as if human and dinosaur would bond again when suddenly a tranquilizer dart whizzed in, hitting Blue in the neck. The mercenaries, along with Zia, came running out of the jungle, surrounding Owen and Blue. Owen told Wheatley to back off. Noticing one of the men prepping his rifle behind Owen, Blue knocked Owen aside and attacked the mercenary. He was killed, but not before getting a shot off with his sidearm, severely wounding the raptor, who collapsed beside him. Owen was shot with a tranquilizer dart himself when he walked over to confront Wheatley for not sticking to the plan. This revealed that the entire thing had been a trick. That Mills - and perhaps Lockwood himself - had only been using Owen, Claire and the others to obtain Blue. This had been the real reason Wheatley had wanted Zia to remain with Claire and Franklin, so that she could be securely locked in there with them and abandoned. Grabbing the unconscious Owen's pistol, Zia held Wheatley at gunpoint and bargained with him; if he'd take her with him, she would care for the wounded Blue. Wheatley agreed, but promised he'd kill her if Blue died. Taking Blue and a captive Zia with them, the mercenaries departed as the ground began to rumble ominously, leaving the bodies of the tranquilized Owen and the dead mercenary. The Eruption The volcano began to erupt not long after the mercenaries departed for the East Dock, spewing clouds of ash into the sky and raining flaming balls of hot rock down upon the island. Lava began to flow down the mountainside. With the injured Blue and Zia caring for her safely contained in the cage carried by the FMTV, Wheatley phoned Mills as they drove along, explaining they'd obtained "the blue one," demanding his bonus. Mills replied he wouldn't get it until Blue was back in California safe and sound, and so the mercenaries made all speed for their ship. Owen awoke when a curious Sinoceratops licked his face. The dinosaur was then frightened off as lava began creeping through the jungle, burning up everything in its path, including the wreck of Explorer 04 and a dinosaur skeleton, as it headed for Owen, who, despite being conscious, was still partially paralyzed by the tranq. It took all of his willpower to even weakly crawl to safety, managing to contort himself over a fallen log, putting it between himself and the lava. Eventually, the tranquilizer's effects fully wore off, allowing Owen to get to his feet, and at some point he was able to recover the sidearm of the dead mercenary Blue had killed. He set off to look for his friends. Trapped Underground Back at the transmitter station, per their plan, the mercenaries left to "guard" Claire and Franklin abandoned them and left for the East Dock in the remaining Caiman, locking the door to the underground control room and changing the security code, effectively trapping the two inside. Franklin initially thought this was being done for their protection, but Claire realized the mercenaries wouldn't change the code to open the door unless they intended for them to be trapped and die in there. Franklin immediately set to work trying to use his computer skills to bypass the door security to open it, even as lava flowing down from the mountainside above began to leak in thick rivulets through the walls and ceiling. To make the situation worse, a Baryonyx emerged from a nearby utility tunnel where apparently it'd been living and attacked the pair. Lava dripping from the ceiling held the carnivore at bay long enough for Claire to notice a ladder leading to a hatch in the ceiling. However, it was retracted and just out of reach. Franklin grabbed a chair, losing the back of it when the Baryonyx reached through a partition in the lava dripping from the ceiling and bit it off. Just as the Baryonyx came around the lava, Claire and Franklin used the chair as a stepping stool to reach the ladder, climbing up towards the hatch. Franklin celebrated prematurely when suddenly the retracted ladder gave way under his weight, dropping him back down into the control room with the lava and the hungry Baryonyx. He barely managed to scramble back up, and after getting topside, he and Claire shut and locked the hatch, trapping the Baryonyx in the control room below which was filling up with lava. The duo thought themselves safe but then turned and watched the erupting Mt. Sibo looming above them and realized they were not out of danger yet. The Stampede Owen caught up to the other two whilst running ahead of a massive stampede of dinosaurs running to escape the lava. He, Claire and Franklin fled headlong down the mountainside through the jungle, eventually coming out into the Gyrosphere Valley. The trio took refuge behind a fallen log with the abandoned Gyrosphere 08 beside it. The passing dinosaurs however plowed through the log, destroying it bit by bit until only the Gyrospyhere remained. At Owen's suggestion, Claire and Franklin got into the Gyrosphere, but before he could join them, a Carnotaurus appeared. The predator circled the Gyrosphere, eying first Claire and Franklin inside and then Owen, before being distracted by a fleeing Sinoceratops. It attacked the herbivore and the duo fought, bumping into the Gyrosphere, causing it to roll over, shutting and locking the door, preventing Owen from getting inside. The Sinoceratops won the battle and fled, and the Carnotaurus, recovering, moved to attack Owen before being seized and killed by the Tyrannosaurus rex. She crushed the smaller carnivore's neck, breaking it, and then roared just as the volcano erupted, causing her to abandon her kill and flee with the other dinosaurs. Meanwhile, Gryosphere 08 with Claire and Franklin inside rolled away under its own momentum and was caught up in the stampede. An Allosaurus ran alongside it and tried to attack it, but was hit by a falling magma rock, and eventually the entire stampede as well as the Gyrosphere went over a cliff and into the sea. It floated momentarily, but soon began to fill with water and sink as it was pelted with fiery chunks of rock, surrounded by flailing, drowning dinosaurs. Owen jumped in after his friends and swam down after the sinking the Gyrosphere. He tried to use the gun he'd taken from the dead mercenary earlier, but the bullets failed to penetrate the thick glass. He ran out of air and swam up. A panicking Franklin thought he'd abandoned them, but a few moments later, Owen swam back down, and this time started using his knife to try and pry the locked door open. This, combined with Claire and Franklin kicking it with their feet, finally got the door open, and the three swam to the surface as the now empty Gyrosphere sank to the bottom of the sea. Escaping Aboard the Arcadia The three waterlogged survivors waded ashore. An emotional Claire flung handfuls of sand, screaming "Bastard! It was all a lie!" Suddenly a cargo helicopter roared overheard with the captured T. rex suspended underneath it, followed by a second chopper carrying a Baryonyx in a similar fashion. "Not all of it," observed Owen. The three followed the helicopters to the East Dock, watching from a ridge as the T. rex and the Baryonyx were lowered onto the Arcadia while still other captive dinosaurs were simply driven aboard in the trucks carrying them. The three witnessed Zia, held prisoner, arguing with Wheatley, complaining that his men were being reckless with their guns around Blue, who was still alive but in a bad way. She was being transferred from the cage being carried by the FMTV to the back of a different truck, a Volvo N 10, to give Zia room to work. They also witnessed Wheatley's cruelty as he called for another truck carrying a sedated Stegosaurus to stop. At first he soothed and petted the animal, before taking out a pair of pliers and pulling out one of the dinosaur's teeth, adding it to a large collection he'd been accumulating during his time on the island. Finishing, he ordered everything taken aboard the Arcadia. Blue and all the other captured dinosaurs were driven safely aboard. Owen decided their only hope for survival was to sneak about the ship. Franklin insisted they were safe where they were, but after being told the lava would eventually reach them, he conceded and accompanied Owen and Claire down to the dock. By the time they arrived, the eruption was so bad fireballs were raining all around the mercenaries' encampment, forcing them to abandon their last truck, a Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020, leaving the keys in the ignition in their panic. Claire got in and drove it towards the departing ship while Owen and Franklin climbed into the back. The Unimog leaped off the edge of the dock and landed onto the still lowered boarding ramp of the ship, which the mercenaries had left open in their haste to depart. The truck almost slid backwards into the water but Claire was able to use its four wheel drive to drive straight up the ramp and into the cargo hold of the ship, donning a John Deere cap she found in the cab in an effort to blend in. No one questioned their presence because they were too busy watching the island's destruction. A lone Brachiosaurus, trumpeting pitifully, walked along the dock towards the departing vessel as though pleading to come along, rearing up majestically as she was enveloped in smoke and flame, her fiery demise mercifully hidden from sight. No one said a word. Even the mercenaries seemed stunned into silence by the enormity of the destructive volcanic event they were witnessing, as well as the death of the unfortunate Brachiosaurus. Claire in particular was moved to tears. Finally, someone closed the boarding ramp, cutting the fiery inferno that was once Isla Nublar from view as the Arcadia headed out to open sea, leaving the island and the rest of its inhabitants behind. Species Involved *''Allosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Carnotaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Peloroplites'' (Carcass seen) *''Pteranodon '' *''Sinoceratops'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Stygimoloch '' *''Triceratops '' *''Teratophoneus'' (Carcass seen) *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (one adult) *''Velociraptor'' (Blue) People Involved Dinosaur Protection Group *Claire Dearing *Owen Grady *Zia Rodriguez *Franklin Webb Mercenaries *Ken Wheatley *Radovan *Bearded Merc *Jungle Merc† Allo in stampade.png Wild Allosaurus Closeup.PNG Allosaurus Impact.PNG Allosaurus Hunt.PNG Allosaurus Gyrosphere2.PNG Allosaurus Failed Hunt.PNG Allosaurus Death.PNG VolcanoJW3-1024x433.jpeg Lava Skeleton.PNG FieldSkeletonView2.PNG FieldSkeletonPart3.PNG FieldSkeletonPart2.PNG FieldSkeletonPart1.PNG FieldSkeleton2.PNG Parasaurolophus in truck 2.jpg Parasaurolophus in truck.jpg Parasaurolophus,stegosaurus and rexy saved.png Carno vs sino 3.jpg Carno vs sino 2.jpg Carno vs sino 1.jpg Carno vs sino.png SINO.jpg Sino vs carno 4.png Sino vs carno 3.png Sinoceratops running.jpg Sinoceratops 2.png Sinoceratops walking off.png Franklin and Zia Looking at Brachiosaurus.PNG BRACHI.jpg Fallen kingdom brachiosaurus by sonichedgehog2-dbw74ev.jpg Brachiosaurs 3.jpg Teratophoneus coprse next to owen..jpg Lava Skeleton.PNG Mt sibo stampede.jpg Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Stubs Category:Events Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Incident